


The Path Of A Queen

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Series: The Path Of Royalty [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Action, Adventure, Betrayal, Cult, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Saving the World, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: After the story behind The Path of A King, the former king plans to set the prophecy back on track, by releasing another villain to the world to destroy the demon king and bring the land of Hyrule back to the path of "light". Will Starla be able to fight back and keep her vow of love to Ganondorf? Will Darcla and Volga survive the rampage of this new villain? Or will Hyrule be brought back to the cycle of death once more, never able to be free of the curse of hatred?





	1. Chapter 1

An old man walks deep into Faron Forest, down to its darkest depths, into the monster's favorite dwelling places. The man wore a weathered old crown, and tattered robes. He knew to regain his title, he would have to partially destroy Hyrule, and summon an ancient spirit to overthrow the demon king and his estranged daughter.  
"Who dares to disturb my slumber?"  
"I, the old King of Hyrule!" He calls out.  
"What do you seek in your journey here?"  
"I want the demon king gone, and my throne reclaimed." He says, looking at the massive sealing stone.  
"The demon king is very powerful..."  
"I believe you will be able to do it."  
"What do you bring for a trade?"  
"I offer you freedom from your prison, and your own kingdom, once I come back into power. I will also grant you the hand of my daughter, Princess Zelda." He says, feeling uneasy.  
"I agree to this trade. Let me out and I shall show you how things are done."  
The old King nods, and raises his hand. The sealing stone clashes three times, before collapsing, leaving a tall, purple man standing in its place.  
"You will not regret this... Or maybe you will... Depends on how much you want your kingdom back." The purple man says, laughing.  
"Just get to work, Vaati." He says, annoyed at this wizard.  
"I'll need to build an army first... Should take me only a day or two but it will be worth it in the end... After this, you'll control half of it..."  
"Sounds good. Now, there is no harming of my daughter. She is... Misguided, but she will be retaught what is correct in the world." The King says, shifting his weight.  
"Alright... Whatever you say..." Vaati says, smirking before disappearing to begin his army.


	2. Chapter 2

Starla woke to a beautiful sunrise outside her balcony. She smiles softly, rubbing her face on the pillow before sitting up, yawning. Her wedding only a few days away, everyone had been busy and excited about it, it going to be the biggest wedding in the history of Hyrule.  
"Hello my beautiful princess..." A familiar dark voice said behind her, smirking.  
"Good morning my king... " she answers, turning to face her fiancée.  
"How did you sleep?" He asks.  
"Perfectly..." She says, smiling at him. "Did you sleep well?"  
"With you by my side... I always do.."  
"Are you excited for our wedding?" She asks, curling up to his side.   
"Of course... Why wouldn't I be?" He says, kissing her forehead.  
"I don't know... I am a bit nervous... We will be joined together... King and Queen..." She says, blushing. "I hope I am a good Queen."  
"You will be an amazing queen... But most of all... You will be my queen..."  
She giggles at his enthusiasm at that thought, before laughing at his cute look.   
"You are too much, my King. I love you so." She says, kissing his cheek before getting up. "We have a stage wedding today..."  
"I know... Darcla and Volga are going to join too, right?"  
"Of course. Syti and Proxi is suppose to join us as well..." she says, nodding.  
"They are a pretty good couple... But not as good as us..."  
"You always prefer us." She says, grabbing some clothes.   
"Because you are with me... That's what makes us perfect..." He says snuggling into him.  
"My king, you are too sweet." she says, turning to nuzzle him back.  
"My lovely princess... Soon to be queen..."  
"Ganondorf..."  
"Yes?"  
"Let's get prepared and have another glorious day." She says, kissing his nose.  
"I agree..." He says, getting up and starting to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you prepared for the practice wedding, my hero?" Volga asks, walking with her through Hyrule Field. Darcla nodded, smiling as she snuggled into him. "I hope you catch the bouquet..."  
"Even not... I hope ours will be next..."  
"Of course... You will be my pretty little bride." Volga says, chuckling as they head for the Castle. Darcla blushed, looking down as they walked into town.  
"When should we announce our wedding?" He asks, looking at the shops and restaurants. After the Castle was repaired, the Princess and King had put all their effort into rebuilding Castle Town and making it greater than before.  
"After theirs... Maybe at the Reception so we don't distract from theirs..."  
"Your sister will be excited... she likes me more than before." He says, remembering the trial period when she tested him over and over, protecting her little sister.  
"She can be... Slightly overprotective..."  
"She chucked a ham at me!" He says, remembering the dinner.  
"At least it wasn't a knife..."  
"She tried to throw one. Luckily the King moved it away from her..." he says, sighing. "Thank the gods that she finally accepted me."  
"But she didn't."  
"I Know..."  
"And that's a start..." Darcla says, smiling at him as they walked into the castle.  
"Morning D!" Zarile calls out.  
"Hey!" Darcla says, smiling big.  
"You ready to be the best lady?" He asks, coming down with Darknaut.  
"Yeah!"   
"Where is King Ganondorf and Princess Starla?" Volga asks, looking around.  
"Probably getting ready..." Zarile says, shrugging.  
"Starla has been so excited for the wedding." Stalmaster says, chuckling. "I hear they are going to the house at Lake Hylia for their honeymoon."  
"Aww..." Darcla cooed.  
"I plan to take us to the very top of Death Mountain... there is a secret oasis there..." Volga whispers, grinning. Darcla giggled and Zarile looked at them funny.  
"Are you two planning a prank or something? Because I am already planning something." Zarile says, looking confused.  
"No... Something else..." Darcla says, smiling at him.  
"Ok! Good!" Zarile says, smiling. "I am going to have Starla's ex boyfriend interrupt the practice wedding and say I Object!" He giggles like max, and Darknaut sighs, shaking his head.  
"You are going to start a fight between him and Ganon..."  
"Look, Faric ruined too many of my pranks before, so he gets what he gets. I offered a silver rupee to him to do it." Zarile says, grinning evilly. "If he gets thrown in the dungeon... bonus."  
"Evil." Darknaut says, chuckling.  
"I prefer mischievous." Zarile say, smiling. "He is going to do a whole scene where he declares his love for Starla... bwahahaha..."   
"Goddesses...."  
"This is going to be great." He says, heading for the mess hall.  
"Should I warn Starla?" Darcla asked Volga.  
"Nooooo!" Zarile says, turning. "You don't say a word of it!!!"   
"I would... like to see this play out." Volga says, chuckling.  
"Fine... But if she asks, I knew nothing..." Darcla says.  
"Exactly." He says, laughing. Darcla smiles, heading with them to the dining area. Starla and Ganondorf soon walk in after, Ganondorf wearing summer robes and Starla matching the style in a simple dress.  
"You guys look cool!" Zarile says, smiling.  
"Thank you, Zarile." She says, smiling softly as she takes her seat beside her King.   
"Would you like some Eggs?" Darcla asked.  
"Meat please. Sausage and peppers " Volga says, his favorite breakfast meal.  
"I am feeling more lunch than breakfast..." Starla says, Ganondorf chuckling.  
"Of course, my dragon..." Darcla says, giggling.  
"What shall you have Ganon?" Zarile asks, smiling.  
"I shall have the usual... Ham and sausage omelet..." He says, sitting down next to Starla.  
"Ham and cheese for me." Starla says, smiling at the thought.   
"Alright! Coming right up!"  
Starla watches Zarile go to notify the cooks, and looks at the gardens. "I am so excited for the practice wedding."  
"I am too... It won't be as perfect as your wedding but I know that you two will have fun today!" Darcla says, snuggling close to Volga.  
"You better catch the bouquet, Sister. I want little nieces and nephews!" Starla says, smirking as Volga smirks and Darcla blushed.  
"That won't be a problem.." Volga says, laughing as Darcla smacked him lightly as she hid her face.  
"You must be happy you can finally do that to someone else, Princess." Darknaut says, snorting with laughter.  
"It is a welcome change." Starla says, Ganondorf chuckling as he watches the scene.  
"You two are an amazing couple!" Zarile says.  
"That is very true." Starla says, smiling. "I am glad you two are together. I was... hesitant at first, but now I see."  
"Don't worry." Darcla says, smiling at her as she held Volga's hand lovingly.  
"The cooks know!" Zarile says, sliding into his seat. He giggles and holds his guys hand.  
"So, Ganon, I hear your old associates are soon to join us today?" Starla asks, looking at him.  
"Yes... Ghirahim and Zant are coming... Heard Ghirahim got together with a Kokiri boy too."  
"Sounds fun. So... Who shall be your groomsmen and my bridesmaid?" She asks, smirking.  
"I think Zarile should be one of your bridesmaids..." Darknaut says, smirking.  
"And I was hoping Stalmaster would be my best man since he doesn't have a date so far." Ganondorf says.  
"Darcla is my Maid of Honor, so I was hoping you made Volga a groomsmen?" She asks, curious.  
"I was hoping to ask him now." He says, Volga nodding as he agreed. "Darknaut is another of my groomsmen so Zarile will HAVE to be a bridesmaid..."   
"He is pretty enough for a dress... I will have him fitted." Starla says, laughing.  
"Shut up..." Zarile muttered, blushing red in the face.  
"I will give you another red rupee!" She offers, remembering the first time.  
"... Fine..." Zarile says, nodding.  
"I always win." She says, smirking.  
"I don't get this inside joke.." Darcla says.  
"Oh! Well, I got Zarile to wear a dress before. That's how he won over Darknaut." She says, giggling.  
"Don't bother.... She never gets anything.." Syti says, fluttering in with Proxi.  
"Morning Faeries. Hope you both are hungry." Darknaut says, actually friends with the sassy Syti.  
"We are... And we are so excited for the practice wedding!" Proxi says  
"You two are carrying the rings, correct?" Starla says, nodding.  
"You bet we are!" Syti says, smirking as he landed on Darcla's shoulder.  
"It is on after breakfast." Starla says, smiling.  
"Yes!"  
"Everyone know their roles?" Ganondorf asks, wanting to make sure.  
"Yep!" Darcla says, smiling before frowning. "Who's walking you two down the aisle again?"  
"Ganondorf is waiting at the altar... And... oh well..." Starla pauses, groaning. "I don't have anyone father like to walk me down the aisle."  
"What about this Zant Ganondorf talked about?" Volga says.  
"Sounds alright... maybe Stalmaster as well. He has been good to me." She says, smiling.  
"Then he'll have to find a new Best man doesn't he?"   
Starla giggles, Ganondorf making a smooth move to put his arm around her.  
"Looks like I have the choice, don't I?" She says, chuckling.  
"Maybe you should meet Zant first..." Darcla says.  
"Mwahahaha... I might steal away your best man." Starla says, trying to do a evil laugh   
"What about best man?" Stalmaster asks, walking in.  
"Will you be my father? " she asks, Zarile cracking up at the wording. He makes a dirty look, raising his eyebrows rapidly.  
"W-what?" Stalmaster says, taken back by that.  
"She is asking something in front of her husband to be! Run!" He says, laughing as everyone either turns pink, laughs with him, or glares.  
"She is asking for you to walk down the aisle with her." Darcla says, Stalmaster nodding in relief.  
"Of course... But what about Ganondorf's best man?" Stalmaster asks.  
"This Zant seems like the best choice." Starla says, laughing as the food comes.  
"Who will walk my date down the aisle then?" Stalmaster asks, sitting and everyone stared at him.  
"You got a date?" Darknaut asks, confused.  
"I guess Zant will walk me down the aisle... you win, dear." She says, Ganondorf letting out a small laugh.  
"You'll love Zant... He's quite... Amazing..." Darknaut says, trying to find the right word.  
"Hey. You are MINE. If this Zant guy gives you one flirty look..." Zarile says, turning protective.  
"He would be more interested in someone like Darcla or Starla, but he respects relationships... It's Ghirahim you have to worry about... But then again, I heard Ghirahim had a boyfriend now."  
"He better... or I shall cook him." Volga snarls, pulling Darcla close. Starla chuckles, knowing no one would be unintelligent enough to dare flirt with her.  
"Squishing me..." Darcla says, squeaking.  
"Mine." Volga snorts, looking paranoid.  
"You are safe here, Volga. No one will take your hero." Starla says, making him ease up.  
"So, who is your date Stalmaster?" Darknaut asked.  
"It's a secret..." Stalmaster smirked.  
Everyone began eating, wondering who was the lucky man or girl. Soon enough, it was time for the practice wedding, and everyone was in place. With a Stalchild at the organ, they started to play the music. Two by two the people walked down the aisle, going to their respective sides. Stalmaster decided that since his date was busy that day, he would walk her down the aisle for just that day as Ghirahim and Zant sent a message that they'd be slightly late.  
They stand at the alter, she listening to the priest.   
"If anyone has any reason for these two not to be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace..."  
"I do!" Starla groaned and Ganondorf growled slightly, both looking to see a prancy sort of man come through the door. Zarile holds in snorts of laughter as everyone turns to see the man.  
"What... What???" The priest says, confused.  
"I said, I object!"  
"Actually you said I do..." Darcla says, Volga laughing.  
"Faric, what are you doing?" Starla says, confused out of her mind.  
"I still love you Starla! And I can't let you get married to this mindless monster! He isn't right for you and I know you still love me!" Faric says, Ganondorf growling before turning to her.  
"Am I allowed to hurt him?"  
"I am unsure if he is drunk or...?"   
"I am not drunk, m'lady!" He says, smiling big as Darcla only gave him a blank stare, Zarile and Volga were laughing, and everyone else was snickering.  
"Faris, we haven't dated for 3 years now. Why now of all times would you do this...?" She groans, hiding her face in her hand.  
"Why not now?"  
"Why not oh... never?" She says, sighing. "And remember! You broke up with me to date that girl in the village."  
"It was a mistake on my part! I knew I loved you even more when I couldn't love the girl the same way I did you!" He says, Ganondorf growling louder.  
"Ganondorf... take care of this..." she says, Zarile laughing louder.  
"With pleasure..." He says, smirking as he went to the man only to have the man stay smiling at Starla.  
"You should run. I am not going to hold him back." Starla says, confused even more.  
"But I shall not! I won't leave you!" He said before squeaking as Ganondorf lifted him and slammed him into a wall.  
"You are going to die over a crush." She says, facepalming. "By being crushed."  
"Look here... I want you gone... Now." He says, growling.  
"I can't!"   
"Either you leave... or I beat you and throw you in the brig..."  
"THE BRIG?" Zarile collapses, snickering and snorting from the laughter. Ganondorf looked at him confused, still holding the man up.  
"Ganondorf... please... Just hurry so we can get on with the ceremony." Starla says, sighing.  
"With pleasure my princess..."  
"MY princess." Faric says, yelping as Ganondorf held up a fist and he waved his arms. "Wait wait! This is a joke! It was Zarile's idea!"  
"I say still punch him!" Syti says, annoyed.  
"Zarile? Did you plan this?" Ganondorf growled.  
Zarile nods as he shakes with laughter on the ground, tears of laughter down his cheeks. Volga and Darknaut looked just about there with only Darcla having a blank look.  
"Should I still punch him?" He asked Starla.  
"Punish them both, please." Starla says, smirking. Ganondorf nodded, punching Faric only to have him faint. "Tch... Pitiful..."  
"Zarile's turn." She says, blushing brightly.  
"I can 'punish' him myself..." Darknaut purrs, messing with Zarile that it was causing him to blush.  
"I would enjoy Ganondorf to at least give him a tongue lashing..."  
"Oh trust me... He won't do anything like this for a while... Will you?" Darknaut purrs in Zarile's ear, Zarile shaking his head.  
Starla sighed, shaking her head.   
"Shall we call it a day on this? I think we got the basics." She says, Ganondorf putting an arm around her.  
"Alright... Hopefully Zant and Ghirahim will be here before tomorrow."  
"I hope so." Starla says, cuddling close to her mate.  
"I love you..." He purrs, sending Zarile and Darknaut out as Darcla walked up to them.  
"I apologize. I knew of this but they wanted to see it." She says, looking nervous.  
"It's fine... it was quite exciting to see Ganondorf still as protective as ever." Starla says, laughing softly. "Zarile just better not do this during the wedding."  
"I'll make sure he won't..." Volga says, nodding.  
"You were as bad as Zarile. Now you... Ganondorf can punish you." She says, smirking playfully.  
"At least I wasn't on the floor." Volga pointed out.  
"Still..." She says, before looking at Ganondorf. "Shall we go and have a walk?"  
"I would love that... Maybe a ride too?"  
"Celeste would love that. We can check on her foal as well." She says, smiling.   
"I would love that too..."  
"Dominus is a good father." Starla says, heading for the stables.  
"Of course... He's my horse after all.." Ganondorf smirks.  
"Are you saying that you raised him to breed well?"  
"No... I'm saying that he is like me."   
"You want children." She says, smiling. "I cannot wait to have them with you."  
"I used to help take care of baby animals when I was younger... I wonder how different a gerudo/hylian one would be..." He says, smirking at the idea of her carrying with his child.  
"I wonder if it will be a girl, like it usually is...?"  
"It could be a boy... It will have half of Hylian DNA too."  
"Hmmm... I think... if our first child is a boy... We should honor your demon." Starla says, smiling softly.   
"By Calling him Demise?"  
"Yes. It seems like the right thing to do And Demise is a good name." She says, smiling brighter.  
"Alright... But if he turns into a little demon I'm blaming you." He says, teasing her.  
She laughs at that, giggling away at that thought.  
"Do you know who the first Gerudo was?" He questioned, knowing it himself but he wanted to see how much she knew of his race.  
"Ah... I do not." She says, curious.  
"They said his name was Groose... Said he came from the skies along with the hero at that time."   
"Sounds like quite the character."  
"Indeed... It was said he loved birds... Collected their feathers..."  
"Wow... You better not have a feather collection you are hiding from me." She says, smiling.  
"I don't... You've seen my mother's' haven't you though?"  
"That was a shock." She says, chuckling. "It was cool to see those."  
"She even has the feather of the bird the hero flew on to travel the skies... The Loft one..."  
"The red loftwing?" She says, smiling as   
"Crimson if I remember the term correctly."  
"Crimson... Like the sunset." She says, looking at her fiancé.  
"Indeed." He says, staring at her with love before wrapping an arm around her.  
"How exciting will it be for us to have a child?" She says, leaning against him.  
"Incredibly..." He says, playing with her hair.  
"Should we have a nursery made soon? Just in case?" She asks, finally getting outside and heading for the stables.  
"Sure... We can connect to to our room.." He says, wanting to keep a close eye on his kid.  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea..." she says, before pausing in her tracks. A cold shiver came over her, and she looks to the mountain.  
"What is wrong?" He asks.  
"I... i... " she pauses, before quickly chuckling. "Must be the wind... I felt a chill."  
"Are you sure?" He asks.  
"I suppose I have no other answer." She says, taking his arm once more.  
"Alright..." He says, unsure as he kept her close as they walked.  
"Do you ever worry... about someone else taking the place of the villain?" She asks, after a moment.  
"Sometimes... As I know the goddesses work in weird ways..."  
"I have had... strange dreams, as of late..."  
"Like what?"  
"Darkened skys, a burning Castle Town, a haunting feeling... Purple." She says, confused by it all.  
"Purple?" He says, confused as he thought.  
"The color purple..." She says, chuckling nervously. "Its strange."  
"Indeed... I have no knowledge of anything like that.. But I will send a message to my mothers... They should know something about that..."  
"I hope it is just paranoia..." She says, walking over to Celeste. She was protecting her foal.  
"Hello, Dominus..." Ganondorf says, stroking the father's mane.  
They both neigh happily, Celeste eating a carrot.   
"You both ready for a ride?" Celeste huffed, staying near her foal and Ganondorf laughed.  
"I'll take that as a no..." He says.  
"Fine... I suppose Snowfall shall have her turn." Starla says, laughing.  
"Maybe our child will have the foal to ride..." Ganondorf says, loving how she blushes.  
"That... Would be amazing..." She says, turning red at the thought.  
"You have a cute blush..."  
"You say that every day, and every day it turns me red." She says, laughing softly.  
"Every day it's true."  
"You are still as sweet as caramel..." She says, saddling Snowfall.  
"Really?"  
"Always." She says, giving him a peck on the cheek before climbing on. He gets on DOminus, having already put the saddle and stuff on before riding out with her. 

"Mine." Volga says, blocking Darcla's movements.  
"Cmon..." She says, finally being trapped.  
"Say it..."  
"Say what?"  
"Say you love me." HE grins, tackling her.  
"I love you... You should know this..." She says, chuckling.  
"How much?"  
"More than anything other than my sister." She says.  
"Heh heh..."  
"What now?"  
"I like this position."  
"Get off you goof."  
Volga slowly gets up and chuckles.   
"Soon we will be back in our cozy cove..."  
"Mm hm..."  
"Get married... and have a few baby dragons of our own."  
"Maybe if you are good..." She teases.  
"I am always well behaved." He says, smiling.  
"Not always..."  
"Always."  
"Nah."  
He nuzzles her, and smiles.   
"I think I am the best behaved here..."  
"Maybe..."   
"What shall we do, my love?"  
"Anything you wish..."  
"Shall we stroll the gardens?"  
"Sounds perfect."  
"I am stealing some fruit..."  
"Not all of them."  
"I will take all the fruit."  
"Nooo..."  
"All your fruit belong to me."  
"Nah."  
Volga chuckled, and they walked among the trees.   
"This is the life I have always wanted... A beautiful warrior at my side, freedom to fly and explore, and a chance for a family..."  
"I hope it is. I feel the same... Except for the flying part."  
"I am your mighty steed, my lady..." He says, smiling as he wraps an arm around her.  
"Good..." She says, snuggling closer.  
"What shall we have at our wedding?" He asks, after a period of time passes.  
"I think we should both talk about that. I love cheese though." She says, smiling as he chuckled.  
"Then we shall have the finest cheese, along with the freshest meat..."  
"Sounds great... Especially with you..."  
"Red and Red Violet can be our color scheme..."  
"That sounds lovely..." She says, going over to certain flowers with the same colors.  
"Mmm... I already have vows in mind..."  
"Nice ones I hope..." She teases.  
"I do... Then private vows at home."  
"What would you say?"  
"How much I would cherish you and make sure to treat our children like proper dragons..."  
"And with much love."  
"Of course." Darcla smiles, hugging him tightly.  
"You are amazing..."  
"I hope you would think that... otherwise why marry me?" He says, holding her close. "I have a good feeling for our future."  
"Me too..." She says, but she thought about something. "But I have a strange feeling about my sister's... I'm going to take some kind of weapon just in case."  
"If that makes you feel better, than I will carry my pike. It will make us match." Volga says, smiling.  
"Thank you..."  
"My beautiful Darcla... so worried about her sister."   
"She does the same about me."  
"I know. She threw things at me, remember?"  
"I remember..." She says, chuckling.  
"I am lucky she has horrible aim..."  
"She was better when she was younger."  
"Heh... Age has dampened her skills at chucking objects?"  
"Maybe.  
"Ha! How does that work?"  
"She doesn't do it for a while?" Darcla says, shrugging.  
"I see..." He chuckles and they walk away, chatting about the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Vaati walks among his army, grinning wildly at his numbers and how close he was to his victory. He had heard about the wedding from the villagers, and decided that would be a perfect day to announce his return.  
"Prepare well! Or, you might not make it back!" Vaati laughed, turning to get himself ready also.  
"Your armor is ready sir..." One says, pointing to his tent.  
"Good. I will get ready immediately then. Perfection takes time you know."  
"Of... Of course sir..." He says, looking unhappy.  
"What is wrong soldier? Are you not happy?" He asks, looking concerned.  
"Why do we have to listen to this King? We are finally free, and we decide to humor this old bag of bones by taking on the very King Of Evil himself..." The soldier says.  
"Do you not believe I can defeat this King Of Evil?" Vaati asked, giving him a look.  
"Sir... He is known for very powerful magic abilities, physical strength, and vast knowledge of Hyrule's past, military strategies, and fighting maneuvers... It's a hard match."  
"That didn't answer my question... Do. You. Believe. In. Me?"  
"I... I believe in you sir." He says, sighing.  
"Good. Then go get ready and stop worrying so much. I have a plan. I always do." He says, smirking before leaving.

A few days pass, and soon it is time for the wedding. Starla got in her dress along with her Queenly tiara, and paced, nervous and excited.  
"Everything will be fine!" Zarile says, wearing a dress as requested and it took everything in Darcla's power not to laugh.  
"I know... But... My dreams have been getting stronger still..."  
"It shall be fine! Darcla and Volga are going to be fashionably armed and everything!"  
"I know.... Is everything ready?" She asks, before the music begins to play. She smiles, and gets in place.  
"Everything is perfect." Zant says, holding her arm as the other bridesmaids and grooms got with their partners.  
"One, two, three... Now." She murmurs, everyone taking their turns down the aisle.  
"Now... For us..." He says, leading her down the aisle with everyone looking with love and happiness. She blushes at the attention, especially from the proud and possessive smile of her love.  
"Good luck..." Zant says, leaving her with Ganondorf.  
"We are gathered here today, for the grand union of the Gerudo King, Ganondorf Dragmire, and the Princess of Hyrule, Starla Hyrule. I see many faces here, many of which have been telling me they have wait far too long for this wedding." People chuckled at that, many nodding  
"I certainly have..." Ganondorf whispered to her, smiling. She nods, her eyes filled with stars and emotions, all positive.  
"As always during all weddings, I have to ask a very armed, and very drama seeking question. One that, as far as I know, is pointless in weddings such as these..." He says, many people nodding. "If anyone believes that these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace..."  
"Oh? Is that my cue?" Everyone turns toward the door, staring in shock.  
"Zarile I swear if this is...." Starla turns and froze, the being making her heart stop for a moment. A purple wizard stood there, grinning as if he owned the place. "What...?"  
"This... Isn't my prank...." Zarile says, having planned something during the reception. Volga and Darcla were frozen as well, shocked that someone had actually intervened.  
"I'm guessing this purple man is the one from your dreams...?" Ganondorf whispered.  
"It seems like it..." She murmurs, before stepping forward. "Identify yourself, and explain why we shouldn't throw you out of the castle for interrupting our wedding!"  
"My name is Vaati princess... Pleased to make your acquaintance as you are my future bride..."  
"Excuse me?" Ganondorf growls.  
"What do you mean? I have never met you nor have I ever desired anyone other than my Ganondorf." She huffs, taking a step back.  
"Your father promised you to me..." Vaati says, laughing gleefully.  
"My... father...?" She says, taking on a disgusted look.  
"The old king has no power here!" Zarile growls, being held back by Darknaut. Darcla growls, Vaati only smiling bigger.  
"That's why I'm here. All I have to do... Is regain him his title... By KIlling him." Vaati says, pointing to Ganondorf.  
"Like pit you will!" Volga says, everyone getting in front of the couple. "You will not get near the King nor the Queen!"  
"Move aside." He says, sounding bored.  
"Guards!" Starla called out, men running out.   
"Leave, or face our rage..." Ganondorf snarled.  
"Nah. I think I'll stay." He says, laughing.  
"Guards! Take care of him!" Starla says, feeling uneasy. The guards rush forward. Vaati quickly takes care of them only to have Darcla get out her sword.  
"You will not get any closer..."  
"Why not?" Vaati teased, taking a step closer only to almost have his head chopped off by Darcla.  
"You have no right to be here, villain." Volga says, stepping forward.  
"Villain? I'm just taking what is mine."  
"She is NOT yours! She is MINE!" Ganondorf snarled, a dark voice stirring once more in Ganondorf, but this time, protective of the mate.  
"Oh... How cute..." He says, pressing a hand to his cheek before waving him off. "Anyway. You must die."  
"You think you can beat me so easily?" He asks, chuckling.  
"Not easily... But I think I can beat you."  
"Such a child. You do not know who you speak to." He huffs. Starla takes his arm, protective of her mate.  
"I just like to have fun... And this sounds like lots of it." He says, laughing before summoning a weapon.  
"Ganondorf... I do not like this." Starla says, her stomach churning.  
"Me neither..." He says, Ghirahim and Zant went in front of Ganondorf, summoning their own weapons as they glared at Vaati.  
"You'll have to deal with us to get to our master!"  
"Ganondorf..." She says, as she looks up. Dark creatures crawl the walls.  
"Get in the middle." He says, them forming a circle around her.  
"We should leave, my king..." Ghirahim says, looking around.  
"Indeed... Start focusing your magic..." He whispered, Vaati laughing.  
"What? Don't know what to do?"  
"We protect the true King and Queen of Hyrule..." Ghirahim snarls, Zant attacking along with the others. Most went to battle the creatures that dove off the walls. Ganondorf used his and Starla's magic to teleport away, Ganondorf wanting Starla safe.  
"They are away! The Royals are away!" A soldier cried out, swinging his sword.  
"Abandon the castle!" Darcla says, almost being overwhelmed and she helped many escape, some teleporting with the groomsmen while others ran.  
"Time to run. My dear!" Volga roars, transforming. She jumps on, them flying through the halls before out an open window.   
"Are you harmed, my love?" Volga asks, heading for Death Mountain. His wings was peirced by arrows, but he still flew.  
"I'm fine... But you need to land before you fall."   
"I am fine... I am not landing until I am at home."  
"You have arrows through your wings!"  
"And I have a dragon skull for a helmet... I can handle it."  
"You need to be careful..."  
"I am... Where did the royals go? Where is Zarile and Darknaut? Stalmaster?"  
"Zarile said something about a safehouse, Stalmaster could be anywhere, and my sister and Ganondorf are probably where Zarile and Darknaut is."  
"I hope so. Who was that wizard? Where did he come from?"  
"I have no clue..." Darcla sighs.  
"I thought we were done with this sort when we saved Ganondorf..."  
"Looks like we aren't." Darcla says, smiling as she saw Syti.  
"Great! Another Adventure! I sent Proxi to tell others. This is PERFECT!""  
"Stop being sassy."  
"I was going to live in LUXURY! Live in PEACE! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO YOU?"  
"You mean to my sister..."  
"TO YOU. YOU WERE THERE."  
"So was she! It was HER wedding! It was HER HE wanted! No one ever wants the hero and I like it that way!" Volga gave her a look. "Other than you!"  
"Still..."  
"MY HERO..." Volga says, snorting and growling as he lands. Darcla sighs as she was immediately hugged by Volga, giggling. "The faerie shall be stomped... I will always want the hero... MY hero..."  
"Goddesses..."  
"Did I make the big bad dragon mad?" Syti asks, before being smacked at.  
"Hey! I need him!" Darcla says, pouting.  
"He annoys me..." Volga says, huffing. "Lets get inside and gather our things..."  
"Yes... We need to find the others..."  
"Time to save Hyrule once more."  
"Great..." Syti says.  
"Shut up Syti." Volga growls, before heading inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah... My magic... Backfired..." Starla says, waking up on soft, green grass. Trees covered the sky, beams of light shining down. She slowly gets to her feet, her wedding dress not torn. "Ganondorf? Darknaut? Zarile? Is anyone there?"  
"Yeah?" Ganondorf groans, stuck in a tree. She looks up and gasps, before smiling softly.   
"Why are you just... hanging around?" She asks, her smile curving more.  
"Just get me out of here..." He says, looking irritated.  
"Yes dear." She says, using her magic to ease him down. Once his feet touched the earth, she ran over and hugged him, having been worried.   
"I'm so glad you are safe..." He says, hugging her gently and lovingly.  
"I was so scared... I was worried you got hurt.." She says, snuggling her face into his chest.  
"I'm here now..."  
"I know..." She says, smiling before looking around. "Where are we...?"  
"In the Sacred Grove." And unknown child's voice says., both looking to see a Skull Kid with a strange mask on.  
"A skull child...?" She murmurs, before bowing once. "Hello, young one."  
"Hello, Princess." He says, bowing too as he giggled  
"Where is the Sacred Grove to the world?"  
"Hidden and... Lost..." He says, giggling.  
"That is something..." She says, smiling. "Are we safe here?"  
"If you want to not be found, yeah."  
"Then I suppose we are at the right place..." She says, before turning to her love. "We will be safe here..."  
"I hope so...."  
"Did the purple man give you trouble?" Skull kid asked, laughing. Ganondorf stared at him, stepping closer.  
"What do you know about him?"   
"What is his name? Who is he?"  
"Vaati from what the old man said.. Mumbling something about a purple man named Vaati was going to get him his castle back. What a joke!" SKull Kid laughs before thinking. "Well, I guess it did work..."  
"Vaati? Old man?" She murmurs, before turning to Ganondorf. "He must mean my father..."  
"Yeah... He was mumbling about many things... One of them being that the hero will be dead soon. Man! I feel sorry for whoever that is!"  
"That is my sister!" She hissed, before pacing and covering her face. "Oh Darcla... Darcla I hope you are alright..."  
"Sorry, but judging by the way the old man was talking, that purple man has a huge army behind him!"  
"Can you help us?" She asks, turning to the child.  
"What do you need?" He asked, giggling.   
"Friends, and information about this man." She says, looking to Ganondorf.  
"I can give you both..." He giggles.  
"What would you like in return for your services?" Ganondorf asks.  
"Get me out of here with a place to live and it's a deal." He giggles, holding out his hand.  
"You can come live with us in the castle, when it's reclaimed. Zarile and Darknaut would love a friend to play pranks with. You seem the playful sort." She says, smiling as she took his hand. He was surprised by how warm it was, nodding with a playful smile.  
"What kind of friends do you need?"  
"Some that can help us with the situation we are in, and can be with us after it is all over."  
"I have some friends in his army... I could get you some info..."  
"Thank you, Skull Child..." She says, smiling. "Ganondorf, we have to find Darcla and Volga, along with Darknaut and Zarile."  
"The hero is at the mountain. Your other friends are in a safe house in the Zora domain..." He says, giggling.  
She smiles, and walks over to Ganondorf, Skull Child holding her hand. "Let's find a way out."  
"It's a maze unless you have a guide... Luckily for you two, that's where I come in!" Skull Kid says, giggling before leading them.  
"How long have you been here, Skull Kid?" She asks, Ganondorf keeping her close.  
"... I don't know..." He says truthfully.  
"Well... You have a family now, and you will enjoy the castle! It is a large and nice place, filled with love..."  
"Sounds cool..."  
"I hope you will come to think of us as family..."  
"Maybe."  
"Ganondorf... I am sorry this fiend ruined our wedding... I am upset by that." Starla says, turning to face her love.  
"It's fine... It doesn't stop our love..."  
"It was your wedding?" He says, looking at them surprised.  
"Yes. Finally going to tie the knot... But we can do it later." She says, sighing.  
"Can I come to the next one?"  
"You can help with the flowers." She says, smiling. Skull Kid nods, getting them out of the woods.   
"Also, a fancy demon is with the Kokiri."  
"A... Fancy demon?" She says, confused.  
"He must mean Ghirahim..."   
"He's fancy."  
"He is pretty fabulous..." Starla says, winking at Skull Kid, making Ganondorf snort.  
"I guess so."  
"But... There is only one man who is the most fabulous to me..." She says, looking at Ganondorf.  
"You guys are too sweet..." Skull Kid giggles.  
"That is everyone says, after the shock wears away..." Ganondorf says, smiling.  
"What shock?"   
"That the goddess and the demon king are a couple and planning to marry." Starla says, chuckling. Skull Kid shrugged, leading them into the Kokiri village. They follow, the lovely surroundings putting them at ease.  
"Master!" Ghirahim says, walking up to him with his date. "I'm so glad you and your princess are alright."  
"Hello Ghirahim, Link. I am glad you two made it out." He says, nodding.  
"We did fine... How is the others?"  
"We don't know. We haven't been with them."  
"Oh..."  
"I am glad you got out safely, you two... I was worried."  
"How did you two know I was here?" He asked.  
"I can sense your life force." Skull Kid says simply, them staring at him.  
"What?" Ganondorf says.  
"How do you think I've managed to survive in the Lost Woods and Sacred Grove?"   
"Luck and cuteness?" Starla says, making the skull kid turn to her and blushed embarrassedly.  
"U-uh... No..."  
"He is rather adorable..." Ghirahim says, smiling.  
"S-Stop..." He says, not used to compliments.  
"What's the plan sir?" Ghirahim asks, turning to Ganondorf.  
"We find everyone... Get our army ready to fight..." He says, nodding at them.  
"Then we show this Vaati that he has no right to take our castle! Then... we find my father and have him tried for treason..."  
"Can I watch that?" Skull Kid asks, giggling and Ghirahim starts squealing.  
"His giggles are so cute!"  
"Come on..."  
"He doesn't have parents... Maybe you can be his guardian."  
"The Fancy man?"   
"Oh! You think I'm fancy?! How sweet!"  
"You two are the perfect pair."  
"Ghirahim, can you sneak back into the castle and gather intel."  
"We both can." Skull Kid says, giggling.   
"Be careful you two... Its dangerous."  
"Don't worry. I've snuck in there plenty of times..." Skull Kid says, laughing.  
"Alright..." She says, nodding.  
"Let me go say goodbye to my date." He says, smirking before heading to a blonde haired man who blushed when he came close.  
"The Fancy man is weird... But cool..."  
"He is a type, aint he?"  
"Is he my guardian now?"  
"If you want. If you so choose, Ganondorf and I can care for you..."  
"I don't care." He says, giggling before running to Ghirahim.  
"Seems he made his choice." She says, before turning to Ganondorf. "It worries me that the old king is promising me to men who try to kill you..."  
"Don't worry... No one can kill me that easily..." He says, smiling.  
"I know... You are my big bad demon king..." She says, giggling as she kisses his cheek.  
"You bet..." He says, smirking before watching as Ghirahim and Skull Kid disappeared.  
"We better get going to Death Mountain... I want to warn Darcla."  
"Of course... Let's just use our magic as to not attract attention..."  
"Alright." She says, taking his hand. They warped, hoping that they wouldn't get separated like last time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shh..." Skull kid says, giggling slightly.  
"I am..."  
"Sure..."  
"You are the loud one..."  
"Says the Fancy man..."  
"Says the child...." Skull kid sticks out his tongue, opening a secret place in the wall. Ghirahim smiles and sneaks inside along with Skull kid.  
"These walls are soundproof... Now, Fancy man can go anywhere and be as loud as possible."  
"OH REALLY?"   
"Yep."  
"Alright then."  
"So, What is fairy boy and fancy man like?"  
"He is my cute Hylian."   
"So... You like fairy boy?"  
"Yes I do... My little fabulous Hylian..."  
"What about me?"  
"You? You are like a mixture of us both... Mmm... My child." Skull Kid stares in shock, confusing emotions circling him.  
"Fancy man thinks of me that way...?"  
"Yes. I have a feeling I will be a great father to you." Skull kid felt a warm feeling in his chest, smiling softly. "Now, let's get some info, then we can go and get some food."  
Skull kid nods, heading through the twists and turns of the secret tunnel before stopping behind a tapestry behind throne.   
"Shh..." Skull kid says quietly, leaning closer to hear.  
"So, we go for the hero, then the princess, then lure the king here?"  
"Indeed... If we can kill the hero, then the princess will be so distraught that she will make herself known to where we can kidnap her then the King will come..."  
"Kill the hero? If we kill her, the princess might actually attack, or go further into hiding... Light magic is much more powerful when the user is experiencing extreme emotions..."  
"Hm... Then how about we kidnap the hero? From what I got from the Princess is that is her sister... She will certainly come for her." Vaati says.  
"That would make her less susceptible to rage or depression.... So that would be a smart course."  
"Quiet... Now get prepared... This hero won't go easy..."  
"Especially with that dragon of hers..."  
"Yes... But if we can get there before the others... This could go well..."  
"I hope that they don't know their locations..."  
"I bet not... Now! Go!" He says, sending him away before laughing with glee.  
"You seem pretty happy for being on the losing side..." A dark laugh says, hiding from sight.  
"Shut up!"  
"You know what happened last time... Nothing but loss and torment.... The hero laughed as he finished you and trapped you in that cursed place..."  
"I will NOT lose again!"  
"That is what you said last time..."  
"Shut it! I know what I'm doing!"  
"Back in the hole with you, Vaati..."  
"I said shut it you monster!"  
"Monster...? I am not the monster... YOU are...."  
"I am going to be King!" He says, smirking. "And nothing you say will stop me!"  
"Heh... Your supposed queen will never love you.... She loves her one true love..."  
"She will learn..." He smirks, sitting in the throne.  
"What of the old king...?"  
"He will die of course..."  
"I always figured that."  
"He is traitorous... Imagine what he would do to me..."  
"Hire a new hero."  
"That wouldn't work... The only one who can is THE hero."  
"Magic is Magic... Especially with the Triforce."  
"I can only be truly defeated by the power of Courage..."  
"The Triforce will not remain with the girl if she is killed...."  
"Then THAT person will NOT know they are the hero. They'll be praying for one in vain."  
"Or the Triforce will force them to awaken..."  
"Then I'll just kill them before they can get their strengths..." He says, shrugging. "I can sense them better than the princess or the King."  
"Ha... Ha ha.... HA HA HA!"  
"Don't laugh at me.. I know what I'm doing."  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA!" The dark laughter filled the hall, as a robed figure walked out from the hidden place. He had small set of drums in front of him, and a sheikah symbol on his robes.  
"What do you want? Do you have an actual reason for coming?"  
"I seek the truth... I state the truth.... All I want... Is answers." The figure says, tapping his drums lightly.  
"Like what?"  
"To things that remain hidden to me... The ones that the royal family IMPRISONED me for... The answers to my questions...." He murmurs, the beat of the drums hypnotizing and in rhythm.   
"What?" Vaati says, confused.  
"You are too simple and controlled to think what I think... My Mask of Truth... and my Eye of Truth... I must have them back... and to return to my studies."  
"Alright?"  
"...You are too blind to understand my reasons... I hope to meet someone who can understand my intellect..."  
"You do that..." Vaati says, leaving the room quickly leaving Skull Kid to giggle softly.  
"The Robed Sheikah wants his mask and mirror..." Skull Kid says, giggling.  
"He is creepy, but nothing to fear. He will be easy to deal with..."  
"Especially with me having the items..." He says, giggling softly.  
"Oh? Where are they hidden?"  
"That's a secret..." Skull Kid says, bringing a finger to his lips.  
"He thinks he can find them..."  
"Well, he can't. That's the funny part."  
"Where are they?"  
"In my secret place..." He says, giggling as he leads him to a place where they could leave the magic barrier around the castle.  
"Secret place... Maybe the hero could use them."  
"I want to meet this hero." He says, giggling.  
"Darcla is a good character. Starla regards her highly."  
"Sounds cool... Let's head back, Fancy Man..."  
"Yeah yeah, come on, Leafy."  
"Leafy?" Skull Kid asks, confused.  
"Your outfit has leaves on it, and you come from the Lost Woods, correct?"  
"Yeah." Skull Kid says, nodding.  
"Then... You are Leafy."  
"I don't like it."  
"Hm... What about Cloro?"  
"I'm not a plant!"  
"Skully?"  
"Uh... Just call me SK."  
"Ok kiddo." He says, smirking as he sneaks out. Skull Kid follows, keeping close as he wonders about this man.


End file.
